Tortured Underground
by CorporalLevi25
Summary: Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Sasha, and Connie find themselves in a metal room of terror. None of them know why they're there, who put them there, or why Levi is panicking?
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic contains violence, gore, language, mild sexual actions, and some spoilers for those who haven't read the manga. Implied pairings include Erwin x Levi, Eren x Mikasa, Sasha x Connie, Mike x Hanji, and Jean x Armin. I do not own any of the characters of Attack On Titan or Attack On Titan itself. Please excuse my mistakes and I would love for some feed back. Thanks and enjoy.**

Levi had no idea where he was, but it was dark and he was laying face down on a hard cold surface. His vision was slowly getting used to the Underground-like darkness. The last thing he remembers is him and Erwin going to sleep after... A hard day of rounds and planning. He pushed himself up, stood up, and started walking only to almost trip over something. Levi stepped back and stood still as he heard a groan and shuffle. "Who's there?" A familiar voice asked. "Where am I?"

"...Hanji?"

"Levi? Is that you? I can't see anything."

"Yes. It's me. I didn't see you there, but my visions almost used to this darkness. I can see your silhouette."

"Guess living in the Underground gave you that advantage, huh. I can't see anything at all." Hanji replied.

Both of them heard a couple groans and a lot of shuffling sounds. Levi suspected there were a lot more people here then just him and Hanji and they were just waking up. Levi was on high alert. He didn't know who was in here, where he was, when he'll eat, or when he'll see Erwin again. Damn, it was like he was back in the Underground, no not the Underground but that place Kenny put him in as punishment. Levi shivered at the memory of what happened in the place, all the pain and darkness and filth. He still had nightmares about it, occasionally. He tried not to think of that hell, focusing on who might be here.

Hanji was here. So maybe it was the others. Maybe Erwin was here, but if he was then this all of them were in some dark, damp room or building… Just like Kenny's punishment all those years ago. Damn, I can't keep thinking this is the same. It's not. It can't be. I can't take that again! I'll have a mental breakdown. Levi thought.

"H-Hey, Who's there?" Hanji shakily asked.

"Hanji? It's me. Eren."

"Eren! It's Armin. Where are you?"

"Nobody move!" Levi said hurriedly. He couldn't take a chance that this was that place. If someone made the wrong step they could all die.

"Levi?!" A deep voice said

"Erwin?" He replied

"Yeah. Alright everyone say their names. One at a time so we know who's here."

"Jean Kirstien"

"Eren Jeager"

"Connnie -"

"CONNIE! Oh um Sasha Blouse"

"Mikasa Ackerman"

"Levi"

"Erwin Smith"

"Hanji Zoe"

Silence fell over them as they waited for anyone else.

"No one else?" Erwin asked.

"I don't think so. Anyone near a corner?"

"Um, I think I am...Springer, sir"

"Springer, and anyone else near a corner, bend down and feel for a lamp then, of course, flick it on."

Four lamps lit up, Connie's first, then Armin flicked one on, Jean and Erwin also flicked one on. Fuck Levi thought it's just like back then. They were in a large metal room. Erwin in the left corner, Jean in the right corner, Armin directly a few feet right of Levi, and Connie between Erwin and Jean. Sasha was a few feet from Jean. Next to Connie was Mikasa. Levi was on the left Hanji. Eren was on the left of Erwin.

"Fuck. Fuck. No. No. Please. No. This. This can't be happening! I can't! not twice!" Levi started panicking. He couldn't do this again!

"FUCK" Levi started hyperventilating, looking around for an escape. Once he concluded that there was no easy escape, he turned and pounded on the wall.

"FUCK! GOD DAMNIT! NO! No! No. No no no no!" Levi slowly slipped down the wall, tears streaming down his face as he started finding difficult to talk.

"Not again. Please. I can't do it. Please!" He started sobbing continuing to plead. Everyone was shocked and watched as Humanity's Strongest Soldier had a mental breakdown. Erwin wanted to go over there and hug the small, shaking frame, but Levi said not to move and he trust Levi enough to know that when he says something, it's for important reasons. His breakdown only backing up that theory.

"Levi, what do you mean not again?" Hanji asked.

"...Punishment." Levi mumbled.

"What? Punishment? What are you talking about?" Hanji was beginning to worry about Levi's true mental state.

"This is how Kenny punished me when I tried to run away from him back when he was the only person I could trust. He took me in when my mother died. I-I had to trust him. He saved me, fed me, gave me a place to sleep, and gave me a father figure, but then he started taking his anger out on me!" Levi was barely holding back sobs

"The beatings, the whippings, the starvation, everything! It all hurt! I couldn't take it anymore so i ran! But he caught me! He put me in here. This room and I had to get hurt so badly to escape! I nearly died so many times!" Levi's barrier broke and he sobbed remembering all the pain, fear, and what kind of traps and devices were around.

Needless to say everyone was shocked to hear the story. Even Erwin. He knew Levi had it hard in the Underground and that Levi and Kenny were once partners, family even, but he never knew why Levi wanted to leave the Underground so bad, why he wanted Kenny dead, or where Levi had gotten all the scars across his body. He knew now, and it made him want to tear Kenny apart.

All of a sudden, a voice came from above.

"Levi, kiddo, nows not the time to have a breakdown! You still need to survive. Plus, I want to test something to see if you have a certain power."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again. Thank you so much to anyone who reviewed and please review again. If anything is bad or should be rewritten please tell me. I will try to update this as fast as I can, but school starts Monday so there'll probably be an update every weekend. Again thanks to levirivaille0987, the crow queen, and the 2 guest for you're reviews! You guys don't know how much that means to me! Anyway, please excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its characters. Enjoy the second chapter!**

Levi gasped and snapped his head upwards. Everyone else was looking up too. There in the ceiling was a small square hole just big enough to see a head and blinding light around the silhouette.

"Who are you?! Why did you put us here?!" A male voice asked. Levi didn't care enough to identify who. He was too busy taking in the vague familiarity to the figure. He could tell the who was a her, but he couldn't place where he knew her from, if he knew her at all.

"Well, you'll figure out who I am soon enough. As for why you were put you here, I just said it." The female voice replied.

"A test to see if Corporal has a power, but he's human not a titan shifter or anything along the lines of that! So what power are you talking about?" Eren asked, frustrated.

She sighed before saying, "An ancient one. Only Ackermans can possess it. Seeing as the last three Ackermans are in the Scouting Legion,Levi honey, working with the Military Police, Kenny, but I don't know where the other Ackerman is."

Mikasa froze. She was going to say something, but she felt someone looking at her. She looked at Levi, he was looking at the figure, puzzled as if trying to recognize him/her. Mikasa looked around, Eren wasn't. Armin wasn't. Jean, no. Hanji, Connie, and Sasha weren't. Then she looked at Erwin. He was. The look he was giving her said don't say anything or the figure might do something unpleasant seeing as it was looking for Ackermans.

"Who. Are. You." Levi gritted out, suddenly getting enraged.

"Oooh scary! Is that how you talk to a woman? No wonder you're single… Unless my accusation about you and the Commander is correct, you're not single and are actually dating the dear Commander. You know not telling Kenny or any one of your friends about the relationship is extremely rude."

Levi glared at her. He was shocked that she was the first to realize his and Erwins relationship and how far they had gone, but at the moment he didn't care.

"Oh my god, Levi! Erwin! You guys are together?! Why didn't I know?" Hanji complained.

"Hanji!" Levi angrily said, "Now is not the time to freak out about that." He glared

"He's right you know. Anyway I'll talk to you guys later, and remember where this spot is. It could help you live." She laughed as the hole was covered.

The room started filling with murky water. Fast. Once the room was half way filled, Levi noticed Armin wasn't anywhere in sight. Damn, he must've gone under he thought as he quickly swam to Erwin.

"If I die, I want you to know, I don't regret any of it. I love you." Kissed him and went underwater.

"Levi!" Erwin yelled, worried by Levis words.

Levi swam down to the bottom of the room, struggling to see, he felt around. He didn't find anything.

He went back up for air. The room was almost completely filled, making them squish their faces to the roof.

"Where was Arlert last?" Levi quickly asked.

"In the-" Jean started, but was cut off by water. The room was completely filled. Levi saw Jean pointing to a corner and swam to it. He looked down and saw Arlert struggling with something. His struggles were getting weaker. Levi jetted down, to see Armin's 3DMG harness was caught on a bolt in the wall. Armin looked at him with fear-filled eyes as he ran out of strength. Levi took off the boys harness too slowly for his liking. By the time Levi got Armin free, Armin's eyes were closed and he had stopped moving a little over 15 seconds ago. He slowly swam up, noticing the others pounding on various areas of the ceiling. Levi was losing air, strength, his vision was slowly blackening. Erwin saw Levi, knew no one would last another 20 seconds. Erwin knew he should keeping trying to find that cover, but Levi was getting slower by the millisecond. He swam down and caught Levi, only then noticing Armin. Levi weakly pushed away and pointed towards Armin. Erwin knew Levi would refuse help if someone else needed it more. Erwin let out a frustrated noise and swam to Arlert, grabbed him, swam up to Sasha and thrust him into her arms, kicked off the ceiling, hugged Levi's limp form to his chest, and swam up. Just as he was running out of air, Hanji's arm disappeared upwards into a room slightly different than the one they were in. She got Sasha and Erwins attention and pointed to the hole. Sasha and Armin left first then Erwin and Levi. Hanji, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, and Jean followed. Armin and Levi weren't breathing as Sasha and Erwin wrestled their limp forms onto their backs. Hanji went to Levi first.

"No. Arlert first. He's been out for a while." Erwin said as he started CPR on Levi, shakily. Arlert was heaving up water in about 45 seconds.

"Hanji!" Erwin exclaimed , worried about his lover. Hanji quickly started on Levi. Erwin teared up after a few seconds of no results. She was about to give up and say she was so sorry when Levi scared her by coughing up water. Behind her, where everyone was watching and Mikasa was telling Armin what happened, relieved sighs sounded off.

"Did we make it?" Levi tiredly asked.

"Yeah." Hanji laughed.

"How's Arlert?"Levi said trying to sit up.

"I'm-"Armin cleared his throat, "I'm fine, sir... Thank you for getting me, sir"

"Don't mention it, brat" Levi replied, back to his normal self.

"Looks like you made it! I was worried that you didn't get my hint." The same female voice came from their right. There stood a thin, black haired, small woman. She stood a few feet from them, dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved turtle neck. Her long, black hair, streaked with age, reached down to her hips. She had a long scar running across her left eye down to her right cheek bone. Her eyes a steel grey, face soft and kind.

"Hey." She smiled.

"You almost made us drown and all you can say is hey!" Jean angrily said.

"Almost is the key word there. Besides, I'm just a messenger. I don't control this place."

"...who is controlling all of this?" Jean replied slightly embarrassed.

"...Where do I know you?" Levi said before she could respond

"Oh Levi, darling that kind of hurts." She said clutching her chest dramatically.

"You don't even remember me. That truly hurts, Rivaille."

Levi's eyes widened in recognition. Only one person called him by that name.

"...Mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed and please review again! If there are any ideas, comments, or predictions feel free to say/post them. I will try to update sometime this week but there is no guarantee with school starting. Anyway, I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters. Thanks and Enjoy!**

"...Mother?"

"Oh, you remembered!" She laughed. "You grew up so well, despite my brothers influence. On top of that, you have a decent boyfriend"

Levi was silent, shocked. He thought his mother was dead. That's the only reason Levi went with Kenny.

"I thought you were dead. That was the only reason I ever went with that bastard."

"I know, darling, and I'm sorry for everything he's done to you."

"Why? Why did you fake your death?! You left me with a monster! A murderer!" Levi stepped forward in anger

"He made me do so many horrible things! You're sorry's mean nothing!"

"I know he's a terrible man but-"

"But what?! I wasn't good enough for you?! I wasn't strong enough?! Or was it that you never wanted me and couldn't put me out of my misery?! Or was I a child of a client and you couldn't handle knowing that I was the son of some sick fuck?!"

" IT WAS NONE OF THAT! I... I couldn't take care of you. I was so poor and I was barely making it! You would've died before you got a chance to live if I kept you! I wanted one Ackerman to be good! Yes, you became known as The Invincible Shadow Killer, but you saw a chance to pull yourself out of here and you took it! Only you and your brother made it out of here alive, and-"

"They're dead." Levi interrupted.

"What?" Levi's mother said, shocked.

"They're dead. Suya and Adana. They were attacked and murdered by some human traffickers looking for some merchandise to sell as sex slaves. They had a young brat at the time too."

Levi's mother gasped. "Oh the poor darling! Just Ackerman luck, huh? Everyone dies. Even our substitute family. "

Levi sensed she was referring to Farlan and Isabel. But she never met them. Has she been watching me? Levi thought. Of course she has, she knows about me and Erwin.

"Yeah." Levi murmured.

"Do you know where the child is? I would like to meet my grandchild."

"...grandchild?" Mikasa spoke up.

"You're my grandmother? Then that makes Corporal my..."

"Uncle, yes. My name is Kuchen. What's yours, dear?"

"...Mikasa"

"Mikasa. You look so much like your mother." Kuchen stepped around Levi to hug Mikasa, but Eren stepped between them acting as a barrier.

"...your boyfriend?" She sweetly asked. Eren blushed, but didn't step aside.

"Kind of…" Mikasa said, embarrassed.

"What's your name, boy?" Kuchel asked nicely.

She's gonna kill me! Eren thought.

"E-Eren"

"Eren.."

"Y-Yeager"

"Grishas son? Oh that man and Carla were the nicest people! He helped my give birth to Levi and Suya. Is he still alive?"

"I...I don't know." Eren replied sounding a little sad.

"Oh I'm sure that stubborn ass is fine." Kuchel replied.

"So.. Do you know how to get out of this room?" Hanji hesitantly asked.

"Of course, dear! This way." Kuchel went over to the wall behind her and push a tile into the wall. The tile opened up to a long hallway with lanterns about ten feet from each other. She started walking down the hallway. The others fell behind her cautiously walking. She stepped to the side and let Hanji, Jean, and Armin pass her before finally walking with Levi and Erwin who were side by side. She was behind Levi.

"So you're the tall, handsome Erwin Smith. You seem smart, strategic, and mentally stable."

"I am. I would also like to believe I'm sane." Erwin replied, looking at her and smiling. She walked closer to Levi, just enough so she could quietly talk to him.

"Hey, darling." She quietly said to Levi as they continued to walk. Levi could feel everyone else listening, conversations slowing, seeing how this would play out. Levi looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You know, he's very handsome. I bet Erwin refuses a lot of marriage proposals for you." She said, smiling. Levi blushed slightly.

"He-"

"I bet he'll make a great husband. He's kind, smart, handsome, and has a beautiful smile. I expect grandkids, Levi…"

"Mom, please be quiet." Levi said blushing more.

"So how's the sex?"

"Mother!" Levi exclaimed as snickers were heard. Erwin was curious about what he would say as an answer.

"Well?" She said expectantly.

"...Beyond amazing" Levi muttered looking everywhere but at his mother or anyone else. Kuchel went over to Erwin as Levi calmed down.

"I approve of you." She said quite loudly.

"I am honored." Erwin happily replied.

"A gentleman too! Levi! He's great!" She said purposely calling out her son.

"I'm aware." Levi replied, frustrated.

"He's really bi-"

"ARMIN STOP!" Jean yelled. Armin froze mid-step.

"Don't move. You could set off a trap." Hanji said as she examined where the trip wire Armin was about to snap connected to.

"The wire goes into the wall… I don't know what it could set off." Hanji said.

"Set it off." Erwin commanded.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Eren yelled.

"Levis mother had to come from here, this is the only way out and into that room." Erwin explained.

Kuchel laughed "He's certainly right. I accidently tripped it. Once you trip it though, run. Fast" Everyone was on high alert after she gave her warning. Erwin looked at Armin. Armin couldn't do it. He wasn't capable of putting people in danger on purpose. Connie and Sasha stepped forward and pushed Armin. The group heard gears and growling. Kuchel and Levi started running as the others looked back. Levi turned, grabbed Erwin, and started running.

"Fucking run!" Levi yelled to the rest of the group. Only when they saw the pack of black and grey wolves did they start running. They ran for what seemed like hours down the long hallway. Kuchel reached the door first and shoved it open, holding it for her son and Erwin. Hanji, Armin, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa ran in next. Connie and Sasha were a few feet in front of the wolves. Kuchel pushed the door just enough for Connie and Sasha.

"Hurry!" Eren yelled at them.

They weren't fast enough. A wolf jumped and tackled Sasha,Kuchel, Levi, and Erwin looked away they had seen enough deaths for five lifetimes, Connie grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the wolf and threw her before him into the room then followed suit. Kuchel heard the wolves and slammed the door shut. Heavy breathing was heard throughout the new room. Sasha had bloody claw marks of her back and down to her legs. Hanji attended to her wounds, trying to relieve Sasha of the pain.

"I need some strips of fabric." Hanji calmly said. Levi took off his uniform jacket and cravat. He teared the jacket sleeves off handed them to Hanji and teared the rest.

"...Levi, don't you want you cravat? I thought you loved this thing." Hanji said confused but thankful.

"Sasha needs her leg bandaged. It's the perfect size for a wrap." Levi replied.

"Thank you, Corporal. Really." Connie said, his voice laced with worry.

"Hey, guys, there is a lever here and a note."

Eren went over and picked up the note.

"It says: Dear Scouting Legion and Sister,

the only way to get out of this room is getting eaten by wolves or pulling the lever. This is one of four trials I have for you. On the left wall is a tile that covers a crevice in the wall. In that crevice is supplies you may need for injuries, food, and bed materials. You can rest here, I promise there is nothing in this room to hurt you as long as the door behind you stays closed. Have a nice rest, you'll need it.

~ Kenny"

"Brother?" Kuchel said, "Of course." She sighed before going to the wall and feeling for the crevice. Hanji, Jean, Eren, and Mikasa joined her as Levi and Erwin tried to figure out what the next trial could be. Eren found the cover and removed it. Inside was all the supplies promised with bags for carrying them. Eren took out all the bed materials and passed them out. There were only six of everything. The pillows were big enough for two people to share. They had to share beds. The pairs were Levi and Erwin, Kuchel and Hanji, Jean and Armin, Eren and Mikasa, and Sasha and Connie. They ate the meat and vegetables stored in the crevice, then they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, thank you so much to anyone and everyone who reviewed last chapter and those who followed and favorited it. I know I keep saying I might not update because of school, but that's still the same so if I don't update just know that's why. Anyway, if anyone has any ideas, predictions,comments, or opinions please tell me! Excuse any mistakes I made. Sadly, I do not own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Levi woke up with an arm around his waist, a chest against his back, and legs tangled in his. Erwin he thought and turned around, snuggled into the warm chest, and sighed. Then he heard the awww that was cute and sat straight up. Standing in front of him was his mother, Hanji, and Armin, Hanji was commenting on the adorableness when Levi kicked her in face.

"That wasn't very nice, darling. She was mid-sentence." Kuchel said. Armin was bending down to make sure Hanji was alright.

"You didn't see anything. I didn't do anything. Why are you watching me slee-" Levi was interrupted by Erwin pulling him down and kissing him.

"You can settle that later." Erwin said pressing Levi against his chest again, this time having Levi face him..

"Good morning." Levi said.

"Morning, dearest." Erwin said sweetly.

"Why doesn't Mike call me dearest?" Hanji whined. Armin looked at her shocked.

"When did.." Armin muttered.

Eren gasped as he jolted out of a dream. He looked around and didn't see Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" He nearly yelled.

"What, Eren?" Mikasa groggily said from her place laying beside Eren. Eren heard her and quickly took her into his arms, catching her in her tired state, not noticing Armin and Hanji looking at them confused. A soft I knew it was heard from both Erwin and Kuchel. Eren seemed to heard them and let go of Mikasa, who was very confused but bummed out by the loss of heat.

"I- We- She-" He stuttered, trying to find a reason.

"Eren, we already figured." Erwin said before the boy could embarrass himself anymore.

"When did you guys...get together?" Armin questioned.

"A little after joining the Legion… We were going to tell you, but we thought you out of all people figured it out already…" Eren trailed off. Someone yawned before any more of the topic could be discussed.

"What's for breakfast?" Sasha asked loudly, waking Jean and Connie.

"Armin.. why are you out of bed?" Jean muttered then blushed as he realized what he said.

"I-I mean what's for…" Jean stopped as he noticed the knowing, snarky looks.

"Me and Armin are together so what?"

"Damn. I owe you twenty bucks, Erwin." Levi said to Erwin, earning some shocked looks. They made a bet on us getting together?! Armin and Jean thought.

"I told you! It was just a matter of time." Erwin confidently said.

"Smart ass" Levi replied, earning a chuckle from Erwin.

"Now that we know who's dating can we eat and pull the damn lever?" Kuchel said, getting impatient. In response, Hanji got up and made some breakfast with Sasha helping her and Connie making sure Sasha's cuts weren't infected.

"They look fine...That smell amazing!" Connie said as he examined Sasha's cuts. They sat down and ate discussing what they thought the trail was. Wolves, fire, nothing, and crazed, diseased military policemen were said. None sounded correct though. The only way to find out was to pull it. They were all standing, circled around the lever, silently asking who was going to pull it. Levi stepped forward, put his hand on the wooden piece, and pulled. A large door opened beside the lever. Inside was another hallway, exactly the same but the lamps were in holes in the walls.

"Well who's going first?" Armin asked. No one answered until Hanji stepped forward and gulped.

"M-Maybe we should all go at the same time." She replied. They agreed and lined up. Levi next to the wall and Erwin, Kuchel beside Erwin, Hanji beside Kuchel, Eren beside Hanji, Mikasa beside Eren, Armin beside Mikasa, Jean beside Armin, Sasha next to Jean, and Connie between the wall and Sasha.

"1..2…" Erwin started.

"...3" Kuchel finished and they ran, simultaneously breaking a trip wire. Behind them the door slammed shut, they ran faster expecting someone to chase, but that didn't happen. They slowed to a cautious walk. Sasha stopped because her leg was hurting, Connie went back with her. Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Jean stopped a few feet infront of them, still cautious. Hanji, Kuchel, and Erwin were being pulled by Levi to keep walking.

"Come on! We have no fucking idea what the hell is going to happen. We need to move."Levi ordered.

"Sasha leg is hu-" Connie was cut off by a piece of ceiling crushing both him and Sasha.

"RUN!" Kuchel yelled as she just noticed the lines separating eight by eight square in the ceiling. Levi pushed Erwin, Hanji, and Kuchel ahead of him before sprinting himself. Eren, Mikasa, Armin and Jean started sprinting as they comprehended what had just happened. Ceiling blocks continued to fall at a steady rate behind them. Levi noticed something shining near the ceiling.

"Look" Levi pointed as he ran.

"Get it. Quickly." Erwin hesitantly said. Levi jumped up and off the wall to grab the shining object.

"A key… Damn, if we missed some were fucked." He said.

"Just run." Erwin said. They could see the door at the end of the hall, it was wooden and had one padlock.

"Fuck the key" Levi said as he put on a burst of speed and crashed through the door and landed on concrete floors. Erwin made sure Kuchel went before him. Hanji after Erwin and the Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and Jean jumped in just in time as the last square barreled down. They were all panting. Levi was still laying on the floor, Erwin joined him. Kuchel was sitting at her son and future son's, she hoped, heads, stroking Levi hair off his forehead. Hanji, Jean, and Armin were sprawled across the floor as well. Mikasa was sitting with Eren's head in her lap.

"Sasha...Connie… They're gone." Armin muttered tearing up. Jean rolled over and hugged him. Eren was yelling about how he could've saved them ending the speech in tears. Levi said something about their patches. Erwin understood and took Levi's hand. Both leaning on the other to hide their loss until they were alone.

Hanji openly cried and Kuchel left her sons and gave Hanji a shoulder.

Levi and Erwin fell asleep and rolled into the other. Mikasa feel asleep against the wall, Eren sleeping on her lap. Hanji had moved to Kuchels lap, Kuchel rubbing her head now and then saying her thoughts about how much Mike must miss her. Armin and Jean were sleeping leaning against each other on the wall. Kuchel was the last one to fall asleep, moving Hanji with her over to the wall and resting her head against it and Hanji's still in her lap. In a deep sleep, none of them noticed the white smoke slowly creeping into the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is kind of short, sorry about that the next one will be much longer, probably. Anyway, the end of this story is coming around. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Please do so again. Any comments or anything please tell me and excuse any mistakes I may have made. I do not own Attack On Titan or any of its characters. Thanks and Enjoy.**

The white smoke curled around the group, getting thicker by the minute. Each of them breathed it in. Levi woke up in a coughing fit noticing how he could see almost nothing but white. He yanked Erwin out of his sleep by holding his nose and keeping his mouth closed. Erwin shot up awake, took off his jacket, tore off the sleeves, used on to wrap his nose and mouth, then tied to other around Levi's. They made a silent agreement to wake the others. By the time, the smoke began taking its effect, everyone was awake and moving, faces covered. They found a wooden, pad-locked door and vents all around it, where white smoke was creeping out.

"Shit!" Levi said feeling himself for the key.

"Where is it?" Erwin calmly asked.

"I don-" Levi began, but was cut off by a coughing fit and suddenly feeling sick. He found the key in his back, pant pocket, handed it to Erwin before he had to bend over to cough violently. Blood splattered on the ground in front of him. A few others were coughing to but not bad enough to strain their throat this much. Levi felt weak and collapsed, Kuchel following shortly after.

"Both of them?!" Hanji cursed, watching Mikasa as she started coughing. Erwin unlocked the door, picked Levi up, went into the new room, and set him down gently. Jean doing the same with Kuchel. Levi and Kuchel were sweating and muttering things when everyone but Erwin felt for a crevice. Levi would thrash around every now and then. Hanji was cooking lunch when Levi started screaming and crying a few hours later.

"Stop! Please! AHHHH!" Levi screamed. Erwin rushed over and held him down.

"He must be experiencing hallucinations or night terrors." Hanji yelled over Levi as she went over asking Armin to finish the food.

"What's.. going?" Kuchel asked being woken by her son's screams.

"What's happening to him?" She yelled.

"It must've been the smoke!" Hanji replied.

"Some kind of drug or neurotoxin!" She continued.

Levi stopped yelling but was still thrashing about. He had elbowed Erwin a couple times before calming down and saying "i'm sorry" over and over again. Eren and Mikasa helped Armin finish the food while Levi calmed and Jean explained to Kuchel what happened. They were all eating, watching Levi,and stealing glances at the worried, broken expression on Erwin's features. A gasp broke the silence as Levi shot up and felt around his chest and arms, stopped to clutch the fabric of his shirt, and panted.

"Memory. It's just a memory. Can't happen again!" Levi reasoned with himself.

"Levi…" Erwin started, but instead got up, walked over to Levi, and hugged him tightly. Kuchel let out a relieved sigh, happy her son was awake.

The moment was shattered by a voice coming from their right. The crevice.

"So you survived the third trial. Damn. I didn't expect you to make it, Ku." The gruff, male voice said.

"I thought you'd deliver that message, then roll over like a dog and die." He continued.

"Well I was, but then i figured out...Levi was still alive when I thought for sure you or the police had killed him. I'm glad I was wrong. He's grown into a fine man. Worthy enough for you to claim and be proud. I'm sure he'd like to meet his father."

"Kenny...Kenny is my father? He's your brother, Mom! That's just fucked up! How the he-"

"It's not Kenny." Kuchel quickly said.

"...But that note said Kenny" Eren trailed.

"He may be involved, but I am in control. Getting that note was to easy anyways. Kenny is around here somewhere. That stubborn fuck." The man said from the crevice.

"Anyway, your next trial will need one person. Who's it going to be?" The man continued.

"...What's the trial?" Erwin asked.

"Not going to tell you. Now pick someone."

"I will" Levi spoke.

"What?! No! We don't know what the trial is!" Erwin exclaimed.

"Well, well, well, this will be quite interesting. Come along. All of you." He said opening a door the crevice occupied.

They stepped into an arena-looking room.

"Volunteer go to the left. The rest of you go to the right." A shortish, black haired man commanded. He was wearing a worn suit. His eyes a dark blue. His face expressionless, posture tall and proud...like Levi's.

"Names Levi, brat" Levi told the man.

"I don't care. I'll care if you win. Kuchel... Nice too see you." He said stoically.

"And you Kirah." She smiled. "Now, that is your son and you will remember his name or I will kill you." She smiled.

The man looked conflicted with fear and pride before nodding and muttering "Levi huh?"

Erwin, Hanji, Kuchel, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa went right to see a doorway. Through the doorway was a long hallway with windows to view the arena, it rounded a corner. Erwin assumed it circled the arena. Behind them the door slammed shut and was locked.

"Shit!" Erwin cursed.

"Look, it's Levi!" Hanji pointed at the figure coming out of a room. Levi was dressed in all black. He was talking to someone. They couldn't tell who until Kenny stepped forward drawing a sword.

"The final trial! Kill your opponent or your 'families' die!" Kirah yelled.

Levi spared a glance at Erwin and rushed Kenny as he was insulting Kirah. Kenny spun and caught Levis outstretched foot.

"Wrong move, brat." He said, and the battle began.


	6. Chapter 6

The battle had been going on around thirty minutes, neither Levi or Kenny could land a hit on the other. Everyone watching was on the edge of their seat. Erwin saw the close calls Kenny gave Levi, almost getting punch, almost falling Erwin saw Levi almost do a lot of things. They were arguing and fighting. The group could only hear them if they listened closely.

"You made me a monster!" Levi exclaimed as he punched at Kennys face.

"You liked the kill, the chase, feeling life leaving bodies." Kenny replied as he dodged Levis fist.

"I hated killing people! I did what I had to survive!" Levi angrily kicked and dodged Kenny's fists and feet. Levi felt a burst of energy and flashed forward, tackling Kenny and punching wildly. Kirah clapped, Kuchel gasped, Erwin replayed what had happened, and everyone was trying to figure out Levi seemed to teleport forward and onto Kenny.

"Did you feel a burst of energy? Like every fiber of your being was on your side, agreeing with your motives?" Kirah eagerly asked. Kenny kicked Levi off and their dance continued.

"What does it matter?" Levi replied angrily, throwing a fist at Kenny's bloodied face.

"That means you have the Ackerman Blood power!" Kirah laughed happily.

"What the fuck is that?!" Kenny yelled slightly concerned about his nephew.

"Make him bleed and you will see." He menacingly laughed.

"What the hell?!" Levi said as Kenny pulled out a knife.

"You're going to listen to that bastard?!" Levi exclaimed, enraged.

"He is your father… Why not believe him?" He snarkily replied.

Levi threw a kick and Kenny lunged forward tackling Levi. Kenny was slowly getting the knife further and further to Levis throat. Levi twisted his head toward where Erwin and everyone was watching. Erwin stared wide-eyed at Levi as he was losing against Kenny.

"Fight!" Erwin yelled, worried.

Levi felt that same energy, this time it wasn't a just a burst, it stayed. Levi shoved Kenny off, but Kenny nicked his left hand, drawing blood.

"Gotcha…" Kenny said breathy.

Levi noticed how the blood seemed to seep more than it normally would. He swung his hand, flinging blood off his hand. Only for it to freeze at the end of his finger tips. Kenny stared shocked.

"What the…" Levi muttered confused.

"Yes! Move your hand around, Levi! Control your blood!" Kirah excitedly yelled. Levi moved his hand around. The blood followed his hand, making red streaks in the air. Everyone was shocked. Kuchel was cursing, saying things about what experiments would be conducted on Levi. Levi put his hands together, left fingertips over right fingertips, his left hand sideways, and dragged it across the air. His blood formed a red sword, his gripped it in his right hand.

"Fuck…" Kenny said he knew he was going to die in the next hour. Levi smiled.

"Your knife won't do shit." Levi grinned. Erwin didn't know how to feel. Levi was...empowered with something amazing, something this powerful under his control. The way Levi was experimenting with the power and its extent, Erwin thought that, maybe, Levi didn't know he had this power. Levi kept slashing at Kenny. Kenny lashed out with the hand holding his knife, Levi responded by dropping the blood sword, reaching out, grabbing the knife, making a long slash, and made a second sword in his right hand.

"Have you ever felt that everything in the universe was on your side, Kenny? It feels great, almost like nothing could stop you from doing what needs to be done." Levi said, sounding a little crazed. Levi let Kenny cut him a few times more and drew more blood. His eyes became red, loving the feeling of power, losing himself in it.

"Almost makes you want to lose all control." Levi said and lashed out. Blood responded to Levis every whim. Kenny could only dodge and run from Levi. Levi sent spiked droplets to make Kenny move. Kenny was right he loved the chase. Kenny was finally trapped between Levi and a wall, Levi laughed insanely. He thrust his swords in between the point where Kenny's arms connect to his shoulders and willed the swords to grow. Kenny screamed as his arms were being torn off and blood splattered along the walls and Levi. Kenny collapsed as his arms fell, throat hoarse from screaming.

"What's wrong? Did that hurt? Can you imagine my pain with all of what you've done to me? All that torture to make sure I wouldn't spill your secrets. You left me scarred, afraid, hurt. You never showed any mercy. So I won't give you any."

Kenny whimpered at the last sentence.

"Levi...I-I'm sorry...I always felt horrible after...but I couldn't say sorry. You had to know your place."

"Tch, my place?" Levi bent to Kenny's fallen form

"I'll teach you your place." He menacingly said. Levi angrily stabbed one sword in Kenny's knee and twisted the blade. Kenny screamed and felt the urge to clutch his knee. Levi decided that his place was with death and stabbed a few of Kenny's arteries. He bleed out, blood getting on Levis legs and forearms. He stood and looked at Kirah.

"Is that what you want? Us to kill each other? One of us isn't getting up." Levi glared.

"That wasn't what mattered. I want you to lose control." Kirah replied. He waved to his left. Levi's eyes widened. Erwin was standing there with a man holding him by his neck, with a knife over his jugular. Anger rose in Levi. The man pressed the knife further and blood started to drip down Erwin's throat. Levi lost it.

"You. You trap me here. Kill two of my soldiers. Try to kill my mother. Try to kill my soldiers. My lover. Now you want me to lose control. On top of that, you're using Erwin as leverage. I'm not going to kill you, Kirah. I'm going to tear you apart." Levi calmly said. Everyone watching shivered at his calmness. Everyone knew Levi was beyond enraged. His eyes were a powerful red and he stared at Kirah. He moved his hands up and shot them in Erwin's direction. Erwin closed his eyes, ready for the knife to cut his throat. It never happened but he heard dull thumps and looked behind him at a horrid sight of the man. He was filled with large holes. Blood everywhere. Erwin had no blood on him, other than from the small cut on his neck. He was unscathed. Kirah was scared when Levi slowly turned to him.

"How should I kill you?" Levi's blood responded without Levi moving. It formed a box around Kirah with a gap just big enough to see inside. The box started shrinking and Kirah banged on the walls, desperate to escape. Kirah was slowly, painfully crushed. Levi watched, smiling and laughing.

"Don't ever come back." Levi said, losing himself completely.

"Levi!" Erwin called.

Levi laughed at him, blood went after him. Erwin ran towards Levi, the others knew Erwin would be able to get Levi back and tried to find a way out. Erwin tackled Levi.

"Listen to me Levi! Please come back to us! To me!" He yelled, seeing the blood racing towards him. It stopped about a foot away.

"I-I love you. So come back." Erwin pleaded.

"I-I'm a monster...Look at what I've done...I enjoyed it." Levi sadly muttered.

"It's ok. You're not a monster...You're mine. No matter what." Erwin kissed Levi. He heard splatters and figured it was the blood. Levi kissed back and hugged Erwin. They separated, breathing heavily. Levi looked dead tired but back to his normal self. Erwin lifted him up, bridal style.

"What are you.."Levi was about to ask, but saw the worry and protectiveness in Erwin's eyes.

"You're tired. Go to sleep." Erwin said lowly. Levi snuggled into his warm chest and closed his eyes.

"Gladly." Levi replied quietly.

"Erwin!" Kuchel yelled, motioning to follow her. Erwin caught up with her, followed her down a hallway, and to a door. The door lead to a staircase that went up into a wooden roof. Kuchel climbed the stairs with Erwin following and came out to a dust-caked room filled with the others.

"Were in the Underground, but near the stairs to the surface. If we leave now we have a better chance of getting out without incident." Kuchel calculated.

"What about Levi?" Erwin asked.

"Keep him close. You're good at that." She replied. Erwin blushed and nodded. They headed out, made sure not to draw attention, and came to the military police guarded stairway. They let them pass and the group came out from the dark and basked in the sunlight. Levi was still sleeping in Erwin's arms. They were about a kilometer away from the base, and they started walking towards it. By the time, they got there it was nightfall. They were tired and immediately each went with their partner to talk and be with each other. Kuchel went to Levi's quarters and slept there. Erwin took Levi into his chambers and laid him on the bed. Levi was still covered in blood and in the black suit. Erwin woke him and invited him to take a shower. Levi got his things.

"Do...you want to join me?" Levi invited Erwin to shower with him.

"Of course." Erwin agreed.

 **Alright the next chapter is going to be the end. The next chapter will also have some sex. Sorry about the wait, school projects and papers got in the way. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please tell me your comments, ideas, and please excuse my mistakes. I hope you enjoyed and please review again.**


	7. Chapter 7

Levi woke up and noticed the muscular chest in front of him. It was Erwin. He began to trace the muscles in his chest. Lately, they have been more active than usual. He suspected that was because they almost died a couple months ago. They still had nightmare about what could've happened, how Erwin was the one to be crushed not Connie and Sasha. Erwin had been snuggling him and telling how much he loved him more, not that he was complaining. Levi said those things through actions. He would hold his hand when they were walking, under the table, hug him in the halls, kiss him, and always touched him when they saw each other, even slight brushes of their hands. Whenever Levi would think too much about the amount of people who have died in front of him, he would immediately go to Erwin and express his thoughts and emotions. Erwin always knew how to help him during these moments. Levi had been working on controlling his power and found out that he can heal himself and others, which is much harder and drains him quickly. He noticed Hanji getting closer to him and Erwin, but she only started that a few weeks ago when Mike died. That had destroyed her, she was a basically a talking zombie. Levi was the first to offer a shoulder and ear, and Hanji had cried into his neck, falling asleep on his lap. Erwin was always watching her. When she was about to break in front of everyone, Erwin guided her out before she could, knowing she didn't want the soldiers to see her like that. Kuchel stuck around and is now a base doctor. Levi thought is was better for her to stay, she was his mother after all and the Underground doesn't treat people nicely, he figured Hanji would need her too. Him and Kuchel had gotten closer, he forgave her for leaving. He understood that it was hard to care for someone in the Underground. Levi and Kuchel did, however, have a mutual hate for Kirah. They both agreed his father was a dick that deserved being crushed by his son and much more.

Mikasa and Eren were up all night, not for the reason Levi and Erwin were. They couldn't sleep next to Connie and Sasha's bunks. They would silently listen for Armin to go to Jean and cry before they talked to each other. Armin wasn't taking things well, they told Jean that as long as he didn't hurt Armin they were okay and that Armin needs someone to help cope with the deaths of two of their best friends. Mikasa had gotten to know her grandmother and uncle better, she still couldn't completely see Levi as her uncle, they had a lot in common, well her and Kuchel. Levi was protective on missions, always saying something about her father daming him to hell if he didn't. Erwin did too sometimes. Once she had gotten ganged up on by three guys, they were much stronger and faster than her, Erwin came and told them to back off and when they didn't he called for Levi and they beat their asses. She was embarrassed, but found out that those guys were some of Levis enemies from the Underground. She asked Levi and Kuchel about the Underground once and Levi froze. The only thing he would say is hell is better than the Underground because you have a chance to redeem yourself. After that he left, Kuchel told her about the crime, filth, murder, how things were always ripped away painfully, how no one was ever happy, how if you wanted something you had to take it, how it was kill or get killed. She explained Levis story, he killed and almost died a bunch of times because he wouldn't give up information. She realized Levi was very loyal, protective, caring, and how he showed how much he cared in different ways. With her, he protected her. With Eren, he toughened him up. With Erwin, Hanji, and Kuchel, it was touch and sometimes words, Erwin was the only one to get shown how Levi showed his love by gifts, favors, and subtle, meaningful words.

It was a couple days after the six month mark and they were eating dinner, when everyone heard the sad piano music. Erwin, Kuchel, and Hanji looked at each other confused. Levi had told them he wasn't hungry and was tired. They stood up along with Mikasa, Eren, Jean, and Armin, and followed the music. They went to Levis quarters, surprised when they opened the door to see Levi playing. Kuchel smiled and sat next to Levi and played an accompaniment for the tune. Erwin went in and sat on his bed, listening to the piece. Hanji went in next to Erwin. The left over four went back to the lunch hall and explained that the pianist was Levi. Levi, later, showed that he could play the piano and violin. Kuchel expressed she could play, only,the piano. Often they played together, Levi on violin and Kuchel on piano or both on the piano.

A little after that, Erwin proposed to Levi, in private, and they were wearing matching silver bands. Kuchel and Hanji had squealed in delight at breakfast, making both men blush and Levi say to shut up. Then Erwin lost his left arm and the ring. Levi bought two new, golden rings and put it on his right hand keeping the silver one on the left. They were happy with just knowing they loved each other, and hated being apart causing the other to worry more than usual. On expositions, Levi's squad was right next to Erwin and would only split up when it was desperately needed.

They whole group was happy, forgetting about the whole ordeal. They all still had the occasional nightmare, but had their counterpart to help.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait school got in the way again. Please excuse any mistakes I've made, I don't own Attack On Titan or any of it's characters. Please tell me how I did with the whole story, any ways I could improve or anything along the lines. Thanks and I hope that you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
